It is well known that on Halloween night, children are out on the streets running from door to door to collect treats. Often children will collect treats in bags or the like which must be manually carried. Sometimes children are also provided with flashlights or other illuminated safety devices which must also be carried. Applicant has observed that often, as the bag of treats becomes heavier, a child will put away or discard manually carried safety devices in favour of carrying the increasingly heavy bag of treats. Further, in colder climates, the streets are often icy on Halloween night and thus it increases the safety hazard to have a child's hands fully occupied.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for a child to collect Halloween treats without having to manually carry a bag or the like, thereby freeing the child's hands for carrying flashlights, light wands, or the like in one hand while keeping the other hand free for stability on icy roads and walk paths.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,918 which issued to Glover on Nov. 21, 1995 for a controlled access collection container. Glover discloses a collection container for Halloween treats. The container is manually carried by a child. The container is a hollow lightweight receptacle where the opening to the receptacle is a generally cylindrical chute. The chute has a controlled access so that a child may deposit treats into the container but may not easily remove the treats from the container, the object being that the treats are taken from the container in the presence of a supervising adult. The Glover teaching does not provide for carrying the container in the manner of a backpack, nor does it suggest forming a chute so as to provide an over-the-shoulder passageway for delivery of treats into the backpack container as in the present invention.